


Star Glam Rock

by IvyCpher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Autistic Character, Dancing, Gem Fusion, Gen, Glam Rock, Music, Original Character(s), Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Queerplatonic Relationships, References to David Bowie, aromantic asexual characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Two new gems come to Steven, but in the middle of meeting them he's interrupted by his dad with a bunch of old records. What will music add to this meeting?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Star Glam Rock

**Author's Note:**

> A fic with my Sapphire and Ruby gem OCs!

It was a normal day at Little Homeschool, gems of all different cuts and clarities were about and learning of how to live now that the hierarchy of gems had ended. It was a normal day at least, until the ship came.

It wasn't uncommon for Little Homeschool to gain more and more gem students to teach, but as the months passed by, the growth of the gem population there had started to stagnate. So at the sight of an unfamiliar gem tech ship approaching, everyone was excited.

Steven had been there at Little Homeschool, helping to teach a Meep Morp class with Peridot, when the ship was spotted in the sky.

The ship was small, by guesstimation, Steven thought it wasn't any bigger than a normal sized room. Aside from the ship's small size, it was also orange and oddly shaped like a sun. 

Eager gems stopped their creative construction of meep morps to point excitedly at the incoming ship. Steven looked over at Peridot, smiling, "Looks like we'll have to pause this lesson. I'll make it up to you next week, okay?"

Peridot groaned, she put her hand over her eyes to block the sun as she looked up at the ship. "They could at least all come at one time!" She grumbled. "Or call ahead! I was just getting to the best part!" She gestured angrily to her meep morp piece of pop cans stuck together with thin rods and shaped into one of those noodle men that people used for displays at car dealerships.

"I'll help you make a better, can man next time!" Steven offered. "We can use root beer cans and googly eyes!"

Peridot looked away from her creation to Steven and gave the tiniest of smiles, "That's doable." She crossed her arm and leaned against Steven, "But we better use the fuzzy bendy sticks too!" And then she looked to her class of gems who were fully distracted by the approaching ship. "Class dismissed!" She shouted. "Leave!"

At Peridot's loud shout, Steven stiffened and covered his ear. "That's a  _ can _ do." He laughed, finger gunning Peridot's statue.

Peridot took a second where she looked from Steven to her statue and then she burst into snorting giggles. "Oh,  _ cans!"  _ She laughed madly. "Cans!" She took a deep breath to calm her giggles, "Okay, by, Steven!"

With a gentle roll of his eyes, Steven waved at Peridot as he started away from her towards where it looked like where the sun ship was going to land. He ran, following its descent to the strip of open field just past Little Homeschool.

Steven 'excused me'ed his way through a curious circle of gems that had gathered around the ship as it landed in the grass. There was a whoosh as the airlock on the ship opened and the door slid open. Ominous steam rolled out of the open door of the ship, hiding the new gem or gems from view.

Keeping a safe distance from the ship, Steven broke the circle of gems around it and waved at the ship. "Hello! Welcome to Earth!"

Slowly out of the steam leaving the ship, there emerged two small gems. Steven could see right away that they were a Ruby and a Sapphire and his mind immediately went to Garnet back at the house. Oddly though, he saw that the Ruby was hiding behind the Sapphire as they disembarked from the ship, and looking around rather nervously.

"Hello there!" Waved the Sapphire with a giggle. She put her hand on the Ruby's back, gently bringing her forward. They stepped closer toward Steven. "What a beautiful planet you have…" She said loudly, looking around.

"Uh," Steven rubbed the back of his neck, sticking his hand in his pocket. "Thanks? It's not really mine though." He laughed bemusedly, taking a closer look at the two new gems. They were a very odd pair and Steven had never seen a Ruby or Sapphire quite like them.

The nervous Ruby, Steven could see clearly was an off-colour. Her skin was wine red and her circle gem was a dark purple and at her navel. Her curly red hair was droopy and half of her uneven bangs fell over one of her eyes and her bright red visor. She had a scarlet crop top with poofy circus tent striped sleeves that were red and purple. With equally poofy shorts that matched her sleeves, she also wore little red boots.

The Sapphire on the other hand, had tangerine orange skin. She wore a coral pink sunhat on top of her bob of bright yellow curls that were cut in a way that exposed her eye. Her gem was a rounded yellow rectangle in the middle of her chest. There was a frill under her gem that was the same colour as her hat and rounded yellow sleeves on her shoulders. She had a dark saffron dress and halfway through the skirt, there were three alternating layers of coral and yellow fabric.

"If not your planet, then whose is it?" Asked the Ruby as she and the Sapphire closed the distance between them and Steven. "It must be someone's." She looked up at him.

"Well…" Steven looked over his shoulder at all the gems staring at them. He held out his arms and shrugged, "It belongs to everyone who lives on it! So- that includes you if you two decide to stay, um- I don't know your names, sorry."

"I'm Sunny!" Exclaimed the Sapphire. "A Sunset Sapphire formally of Yellow Diamond's court." She dropped her hand from the Ruby's back to instead take her hand. "This is Rue, a Ruby."

"Never of a court." Muttered, Rue, squeezing Sunny's hand.

Nodding, Steven stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Nice to meet you, Rue and Sunny! I'm Steven!"

Sunny gasped and leaned upwards on her tiptoes, getting in Steven's face. " _ The  _ Steven?" She asked, not minding the closeness between them.

Steven blinked and slowly took a step back. "We'll I'm Steven Universe-" He said awkwardly. "If that's what you mean?"

"Yes!" Nodded Sunny, her sunhat momentarily flopping in her face. " _ The Steven! _ You are why we came to Earth. We were in hiding for so long and wanted to live in a new place were we didn't have to hide." She shook her free hand happily at her side as she spoke, not noticing its erratic movements.

"Oh," Hearing sentiments like that always made Steven happy and a little sad too. He was happy that gems all over the galaxy were now allowed to live their best lives doing whatever they wanted, but he was also sad at the fact that gems weren't always able to do what they wanted. "Well you've come to the right place! Everyone can find a home on Earth, no matter if they're gem or human. All the gems behind me are here learning to live without the hierarchy and basic skills that might help them. Some of them are even planning to live here too!"

Both Rue and Sunny looked around Steven.

Rue, lifting up her bangs so that both of her eyes were clear to see muttered, "My stars, that's a lot of people…"

"They look nice!" Sunny whispered excitedly to her.

"And they are nice!" Nodded Steven. He turned around to face the gems watching them, they most of them were smiling and a few waved once he turned around. "Everyone is nice! Or-" His mind suddenly went to Jasper and those rude Lapis Lazulis that he and Lapis encountered a few months back. "At least mostly everyone." He nodded again.

"'Mostly'?" Echoed Rue quietly, she took a step back.

Steven jumped around to face her, his hands flying out of his pockets. "No, no, no!" He gestured wildly. "Everyone here is nice!" He assured her, "While there might be the occasional bad apple- everyone here, I know, is nice!"

"What's an apple?" Sunny asked, smiling. Beside her, Rue still looked stiff with apprehension at the possibility of ill spirited gems.

"Um-" Steven froze his hands and slowly lowered them from the air. "Nevermind. But I do have someone for you to meet to show you that there's nice people here on Earth. She's great, and-" He grinned, "I think you're really going to like her."

From there, Steven took Sunny and Rue to the warp pad in Little Homeschool and warped him to his house. Once inside, he jumped off the pad and looked around. "Garnet?" He shouted excitedly. "Garnet, I've got some new gems I think you'd like to meet!"

Behind the warp pad, the magical door that led to the gem's rooms glowed brightly and opened to reveal Garnet. "Hey, Steven." She smiled softly and walked out of the archway of the door, it closed behind her. "Who are these cuties?" She asked, looking at Rue and Sunny. She moved her glasses down to reveal her third eye to the two.

With a gasp, Steven spun around and jumped back on to the pad behind the new gems. "Garnet! These are Rue and Sunny!" He nodded, "I thought you might like to meet them." He not-so-subtly winked at her.

Flashing Steven a smirk, Garnet bent down to the gems' level. "Hello, nice to meet a new Ruby and Sapphire." She put her hands on her knees, but not before flashing the two the gems on her palms.

Sunny took a step close to Garnet like she did to Steven earlier. Garnet didn't seem bothered by the lack of personal space. "You're very beautiful. I've never seen a Garnet like you before…" She said slowly, she brought her hands up to Garnet's face and cupped her cheeks. She looked over at Rue. "She looks like Royal!"

Taking a step towards Garnet, but not as close as Sunny, Rue nodded. "That's because she's a fusion." She took Sunny's hands and removed them from Garnet's face, silently studying her.

"Who's Royal?" Steven asked. He had bit back the urge to giggle when Sunny touched Garnet's face like a baby might squeeze their parent's. "Are they one of your friends?"

Garnet stood back up and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked down at the new gems and did nothing but smile in a knowing manner.

Spinning around quickly to face Steven, Sunny's dress twirled around her. "Oh she's-!"

But before Sunny could finish what she was saying, there came a loud crack as the screen door was opened by Greg. "Hey, Schtu-ball!" Greg had his arms full with an old milk crate and suitcase as he came into the house. With them it was a wonder how he even managed to get the front door open. "Oh-" He stopped once he noticed the new gems, which by then he was already halfway across the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, you're fine, dad!" Stepping off of the platform, Steven looked back at Rue and Sunny. "This is my dad, guys!"

"Hello, My Dad!" Sunny waved.

"Uh-" Greg waved as much as he could while keeping a hold on everything in his arms. Finally he just set them down on the coffee table. "Nice to meet you, just feel free to call me Greg."

"Whatcha got there, dad?" Steven walked over to his father and gestured for Sunny and Rue to follow him. "Oh yeah, these are Rue and Sunny!" He pointed at each of them as he said their names.

Rue gave a quick wave and stood close to Sunny who was waving enthusiastically.

With a somewhat confused smile at the new gems, Greg started pulling records out of the milk crate he had brought with him. "I passed by a garage sale today and they were practically giving away all this vinyl!" He said excitedly. "Look at these!" He said, handing records with beat up slips to Steven. "Queen, Billy Joel, The Glitter Band, Pink Floyd." The stack in Steven's hands was starting to become quite high, but Greg didn't notice in his excitement. "And Bowie! Bowie, Steven,  _ Bowie!"  _ Greg held two records in his hands, flashing them to Steven whose arms were full by this point.

Both Rue and Sunny poked their heads around Steven's sides. They studied the records Greg was holding carefully.

"Who is ' _ Bowie' _ ?" Rue asked, looking at the record sleeve infront of her while Sunny grabbed the other one from Greg's hands for a closer look.

Greg jumped back with a gasp, throwing his arm in front of him like someone was trying to attack him. "David Bowie is only one of the best musicians of all time! Oh man, I can't tell you how much he inspired me in my own rock days…" With a smile, he took the record that Rue was looking at and flipped it over to examine the cover. "I almost forget how most gems don't even know about one of the best pieces of Earth culture:  _ music _ !"

Behind his dad, Steven set down the large stack of records in his arms on the coffee table. "Why don't you play some, dad?" He brushed off the front of the shirt and smiled.

"Yes! Play some of the Bowie!" Sunny jumped up and down, holding out the record she had taken from Greg.

With a grin, Greg took the record from Sunny. "Of course! It's a good thing they also had this at that garage sale-" He turned around and patted the suitcase on the coffee table.

"An old suitcase?" Asked Steven skeptically.

With a shake of his head, Greg unclipped a beat up metal clasp on the suitcase. "It may look like just a suitcase! But it's actually something much better!" Then he threw open the lid to reveal that the suitcase was not actually a suitcase at all but a portable record player that was just modeled like a suitcase.

Gasping, Steven slapped his hands over his cheeks. "It's the magic of old technology!"

Greg chucked and pulled a plug out of the back of the record player, "Yep! Now how about you plug this psychedelic machine in?" He held out the cord to Steven who quickly took it to the nearest outlet and plugged it in.

Sunny and Rue had gathered around Greg to get a better look at the record player. "This thing plays music?" Asked Sunny, poking it. "Is it Bowie?"

"Yeah, I thought  _ that _ ," Rue pointed to the record in Greg's hands. "Was Bowie?"

Greg removed the black record from it's sleeve and showed it to them. " _ This  _ is Bowie! But just a recording of his voice, most music is just recordings unless you see the artist live." He shrugged, then put the record on the platter and turned an 'on' dial that clicked. "Garnet, who was it that you, Rose, Amethyst, and I went to go see up in Keystone?" He scratched the side of his head. "I know it wasn't Zeppelin. Was it Elton John?"

Garnet walked over to them and picked up the sleeve to the David Bowie record that Greg had put on the player. "It was The Red Hot Chillies." She said before putting the sleeve back down. "It was only Pearl and Rose who went with you to see Elton John." She straightened her glasses, "I stayed back to watch Amethyst."

"That's right!" Greg pointed at her. "The Chillies! Ah, how could I forget?" He gently smacked his palm against the side of his head then winked at Steven. "But that's a story for another day, today we're introducing your new friends to Bowie."

"Bowie!" Giggled Sunny, throwing her hands up in the air.

Rue only smiled quietly at Sunny as Greg picked up the needle of the record player and placed it on a specific groove. After a second the song started to play quietly, and Greg quickly turned a knob which made the song louder.

_ "Didn't know what time it was and the lights were low, oh, oh… _ "

At first when Greg turned up the volume, Sunny quickly covered her ears. Steven jumped, he had been waiting for their reactions and he was ready to calm Sunny, but Rue beat him to it. She gently put her hand on Sunny's shoulder and they shared a look, and Sunny slowly lowered her hands from her face.

"Come on, Steven," Garnet said from behind Steven with a smile. She put out her hand, "Dance with me."

Steven looked at Garnet, then back at Rue and Sunny, both of which were unworried by the music and gently swaying together. "Okay," He smiled and took her hand.

_ "There's a starman waiting in the sky. He'd like to come and meet us, but he thinks he'd blow our minds." _

They were all dancing at that point. Garnet twirled a laughing Steven. Greg pulled old retired dance moves that he hadn't used since his rock days out of commission. Sunny was a mess of giggles, spinning about and flapping her hands like she had just painted her nails and was trying to dry them faster. Rue was laughing, swinging her arms and watching Sunny spin and giggle like a mini sun.

_ "There's a starman waiting in the sky. He's told us not to blow it, cause he knows it's all worthwhile." _

Music worked on them like music worked on all people, it brought them together even when there were two strangers amongst them. But amidst music, as everyone knows, there's never strangers, just a rocking beat that courses through your bones and potential dance partners.

Then suddenly, Sunny stopped flapping her hands and lunged at Rue. She squirmed happily as she grabbed the other gem by the waist and spun her around. Her eye was bright with joy and her yellow curls fell into her face as they spun. "I like the Bowie!" Her voice was broken apart with laughter. She lifted Rue above her, still laughing.

Rue's already dark skin blushed nearly purple as she was spun in the air. "I like them too!" She gasped. There was a giant smile on her face.

Then it happened in an instant. Sunny threw Rue up in the air and their gems glowed. As Sunny caught Rue, a pale pink light surrounded them and made their shapes glow. The light grew and morphed and left a totally new gem in its wake.

_ "Let the children lose it. Let the children use it. Let all the children boogie." _

The dancing stopped with a gasp and everyone seemed surprised but Garnet. Steven fell out of Garnet's arms while she was dipping him, and with a record scratch, Greg took the needle off the record with a shaking hand.

The new gem, however, looked surprised and disappointed and the halting of the music. "What… What you stop Bowie for?" She asked slowly.

She was tall and looked similar to Garnet in shape and size, but the similarities ended there. The fusion had a dusty pink mullet and three golden eyes, two of which were covered by red glasses with two downward sloping points. With cerise coloured skin and a hot pink crop top with see-through golden sleeves and a pair of low cut bell bottoms that matched her top, she looked like the epitome of glam rock.

Garnet was grinning, "Nice to finally see you, Royal." She easily lifted Steven off the ground and stood him back up. "It's always great to meet another Garnet." She stepped around Steven to wrap her arm around Royal's shoulders.

With a gasp, Steven shot forward to meet Royal. "So  _ you're _ Royal!" He looked her up and down. "Sunny was talking about you earlier and I wondered who you were!  _ Ugh!  _ You look so cool! Can I take a selfie with you?"

"A whatie?" Asked Royal while Steven took out his phone.

"Just smile," Garnet whispered in her ear, and she did while Steven snapped a photo of himself and the two Garnets.

Meanwhile, Greg finally recovered from his surprise of seeing Royal fuse. "Gosh, I am getting way too old for this." Despite what he said, however, he was smiling eagerly. "You look- oh my god you look like you came straight from the 80s!" He shook his head, "And that mullet,  _ oh _ it takes me back!"

Royal blushed and pushed up her glasses, "Thank you…?" She laughed nervously.

"Don't swarm her all at once," Joked Garnet even though she was the one literally leaning on Royal. She unhooked her arms from around her shoulders and took a step back.

Royal shot a thankful look at Garnet but she still looked pretty flustered. "I've never been around any others before. I'm usually all alone." She admitted, bringing her hand up to rub the back of her head.

Immediately, Steven took a step back. He grabbed his dad by the arm and made him step back too. "Sorry, Royal! I just don't get to meet new fusions often! Neither does my dad- and he  _ really  _ likes your look." He laughed.

"Like it? I  _ love it!"  _ Nodded Greg. "Roy- Royal, not to mention you fused to  _ Bowie!  _ It's either some crazy coincidence or a trick of fate but I love it! That song was about Ziggy Stardust and here you are! Lookin' like you could be his opening act."

This brightened Royal up, "Yes, I liked the Bowie! So did Sunny and Rue. Sunny gets wild when it comes to things like that…" She smiled softly. "Did you call me 'Roy'?"

Greg put up his palms and smiled awkwardly, "Sorry-! It was a slip! I'm not the best with names."

With a shake of her head, Royal took off her glasses. "No, I liked it! I've never had any other name but 'Royal'."

"Well-" Greg lifted his shoulders in a slow shrug. "Roy it is then."

With a grin, Roy put her glasses back on. "Thank you… Now, can you put the Bowie back on?"

From there, the record was started again, but not much dancing took place with it. It was turned up just enough to hear and everyone sat on the floor and talked.

Roy sat beside Garnet across from Steven and Greg and answered all the questions they gave her. Though, it was mainly Greg asking her questions at first, things like if she knew how to sing or if he could use her for the inspiration of future album cover.

But before Greg could ask another question, Steven chimed in. "What about Sunny and Rue?" He was smiling with his knees brought up to his chest. "Are they dating? They look really cute together!"

Confusion came across Roy's face and she looked to Garnet, something she had begun to do when she was confused with something that Greg or Steven had said. "Dating?" She asked Garnet.

Garnet smirked and held her palms out to Roy. "Courtship between two or more people. Romantic feelings. I'm made up of a Ruby and Sapphire who love each other romantically and are married." When it looked like Roy was going to ask what marriage was, Garnet continued. "The last step in courtship." She then crossed her arms loosely over her chest.

Roy put her hands on her chest and 'ohh'ed softly, then she looked up and directly at Steven. "No." She shook her head. "They're not romantic if that's what dating is But-" She pursed her lips. "They're almost dating, just not romantic. But they do love each other. I can feel that very clearly."

Stars filled Steven's eyes and he happily jumped up, causing his dad to flinch beside him. "Oh! I get it!" He smiled. "They're partners then!"

Roy again looked to Garnet who supplied her with what partners were. "Those who not romantically together but are still more than friends." She nodded.

With a smile, Roy looked from Garnet to Steven. "Is that what they are? I never had a name for them." She too, stood up, her pants wishing around her ankles as she did so. "Partners then!" She put her fist into her open palm with a nod of her head. "Thank you for telling me about that and the Bowie!" She looked at all three Greg, Garnet, and Steven. "Earth is a pretty planet with wonderful words and great sounds… I think I'll love it here."

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt anyone wants to read about my OCs, but once I get an idea about something I can't help but write it! I love my Roy and Sunny and Rue so much! They're the first actual detailed gem OCs I have!
> 
> Rue and Sunny are both aroace and are partners in a queerplatonic relationship! Sunny is also autistic!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
